


Au cœur de l'Europe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [128]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Goodbyes, Hugs, M/M, SOME LOVE FOR NIKO PLEASE, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le dernier match de Niko pour l'Eintracht Frankfurt.





	Au cœur de l'Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient de l'hymne de Frankfurt, soit ''Im Herzen von Europa''

Au cœur de l'Europe

  
Le premier dans ses bras avant même la fin du match est Ante, c'est toujours Ante le premier de toute façon. Le premier dans son cœur, le premier à aider l'équipe, le premier à l'aider quand il veut mourir. Ante est toujours celui qui le tient au chaud, celui qui le rassure, Ante est celui qu'il aime. Niko reste concentré sur le match, il a appris à ne jamais célébrer avant la dernière minute, c'est le Bayern en face, et même s'ils sont à 3-1, ils devaient être présents sur tous les ballons. Ante grimpe sur son dos, Niko se sent trop vieux pour ça mais il le garde sur lui, il a envie de l'embrasser, mais pas devant les caméras, pas devant son futur club. Ante rit dans son oreille avant de les faire tomber, Niko laisse échapper un petit cri alors qu'Ante lui dit qu'il va lui manquer. Niko veut presque pleurer, mais il se retient, Ante sourit depuis tout à l'heure alors il ne veut pas le voir inquiet pour lui. Niko lui répond qu'il va aussi lui manquer, puis il se relève en ignorant la main d'Ante sur ses fesses, il peut passer la nuit avec lui, mais il doit d'abord finir le match, son dernier avec eux.

  
Le prochain dans ses bras n'est pas Rob comme Niko l'avait attendu mais Hasan au coup de sifflet final, des années qu'ils s'étaient vus, Niko avait changé de club de Bundesliga alors que Brazzo était toujours resté au Bayern. Niko se sentait bien dans ses bras, Hasan le félicitait, lui disait à quel point il avait hâte de le revoir au Bayern. Niko sentait sa gorge se serrer, Frankfurt allait lui manquer, il ne savait pas si le Bayern était vraiment sa place, c'était un tout autre niveau, il n'avait juste pas su dire non à Brazzo, Ante lui avait dit de foncer, de penser à lui d'abord... Niko lui sourit en tremblotant, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être quelque chose pour le Bayern, il avait toujours si peur d'échouer... Hasan lui sussura à l'oreille qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il voulait le voir gagner plein d'autres choses. C'est à ce moment là que Niko sentit que ses larmes couleraient de toute façon, même s'il faisait de son mieux.

  
Robert le prit doucement dans ses bras quand Niko était sur le terrain, il était parti pour prendre tous ses joueurs dans ses bras et ne pas les lâcher avant de les avoir tous féliciter, tous encouragé à persévérer. Rob rit dans son oreille, Niko était fier d'avoir pu le rendre heureux, son frère était sa plus grande fierté ; Niko préférait que ce soit lui qui ait eu le plus de succès dans sa vie, il avait toujours su gérer avec ça, sa seule volonté avait toujours été que Rob réussisse. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas mais elles étaient bien présentes dans ses yeux, Robert l'accompagnait depuis tout ce temps, Niko ne savait pas comment le remerciait pour sa patience... Rob le souleva du sol, Niko passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant tant de bonheur, c'était son dernier match avec Frankfurt et pourtant personne n'avait l'air de vouloir l'accepter, Niko était presque déjà l'entraîneur du Bayern... Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Rob et le remercia d'être resté avec lui, Robert continuait de rire en lui tapotant le dos, Niko laissa une ou deux larmes, peut-être qu'il était quelqu'un ce soir.

  
Après avoir pris dans ses bras tous ses joueurs sans exception, Niko dû partir en conférence de presse. Il était fier mais réaliste, il devait déjà se concentrer sur son discours, et sur la future saison au Bayern. Alors qu'il répondait à une question, Niko entendit du bruit se rapprocher, il tourna rapidement la tête pour voir les joueurs foncer vers lui avec leurs bouteilles. Merde. Niko se releva à vitesse éclair, il devait fuir la douche de bière ou alors il allait sentir l'alcool pendant tout le reste de la soirée... Il fit un ou deux mètres, mais il était décidément trop vieux par rapport à ses joueurs et finit trempé de bière. Niko pouvait voir le sourire de ses joueurs et il en était heureux, il ne voulait pas les quitter sur autre chose que de la joie. En quittant la conférence, Niko avait encore envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore une fois. Il entra dans les vestiaires, retirant sa chemise mouillée pour récupérer un maillot pas utilisé pour se couvrir, mais avant de pouvoir s'habiller, Luka le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Niko caressa ses cheveux en regardant Ante qui semblait presque jaloux, il leva ses épaules en lui souriant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part profiter de la chaleur de Luka.

  
Niko ne savait pas s'il arriverait à vivre autant de choses plaisantes au Bayern, mais il savait qu'il n'oublierai pas Frankfurt, Ante, Luka, tout ça resterait avec lui. À la fin de la journée, Ante l'embrassa et le laissa pleurer, Niko était heureux, mais aussi triste de devoir déjà le quitter. Ante l'emmena dans sa chambre, le faisant vivre une dernière fois sa forte preuve d'amour. Se sentir nu avec lui, Niko adorait ça, il espérait pouvoir le revivre bientôt avec Ante.

  
''Niko, je t'aime.'' Ante lui murmura dans l'oreille avant de s'endormir, Niko rit pour la première fois de la journée en le serrant contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait sa place à Frankfurt, Niko pouvait revenir comme chez lui, c'était sa nouvelle famille.

  
Fin


End file.
